


Drabble #1

by yellowroses257



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU ish, Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowroses257/pseuds/yellowroses257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia hasn't visited Cora in two weeks. ("Can I have one where they have sex and Lydia is fully dressed and Cora’s totally naked? Or even the other way around. Or both. ")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from rohesia-argent.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hi and prompt me on tumblr! www.yellowroses257.tumblr.com

Lydia was exhausted. She was tired, a bit sad. Though when she thought about emotions, her mind toyed with the idea and how if she wanted to put in the effort she could change her whole out look, take a nap, and feel immensely better when she woke. But Lydia was lacking the effort. That, and Cora's bed felt so much better than she expected.

The mattress was firm, yet plush on top. The down comforter, Lydia had insisted she get one the expensive hypo-allergenic one, smelled like Cora. And as silly as it was, her stomach fluttered at the idea of the girl.

She couldn't stop herself, and hummed into the plush comforter. Her long day had worn her out. MIT was all she expected it to be, minus the amount of text books. Her back was aching from the load she carried to each class. Plus, working on her thesis only made for long, long nights. North East winters would be the death of her. The snow and slush and the dirt in the snow and slush, ugh, it made her shiver.

The door creaked open, boots were kicked off, a draft had gooseflesh spreading along Lydia's skin. But it was all okay, because not thirty seconds later the bed was dipping and a warm body was molding to her own.

"Your nose is cold," Lydia murmured, shivering as Cora nuzzled against her neck.

"Sorry," came the murmured response, Cora pressing closer and kissing at the sensitive skin of Lydia's neck.

"Happy you're here."

Lydia nodded, holding back a groan as Cora's cool fingers ran over the skin of her hip and abdomen. The sound of lips smacking against skin was all that could be heard, along with the ruffling of sheets.

Lydia was tired, but she smiled, couldn't stop smiling because it had been two weeks since she'd seen Cora. Boston was cold and sometimes lonely with her tendency to bury herself in school work.

"Me too...I have to move. My back."

Cora pulled away for a moment, and not a second later they were face to face. And they were kissing, soft and warm. Lips sliding against lips, Lydia cradling Cora's cheeks in her hands.

"Why does your back hurt?"

Frowning, she pulled away from the kiss. "Text books. I'm fine, just tired."

Cora frowned. That frown told Lydia she was in for a good night.

***

Cora looked over Lydia, spread out, nude and open for her. Wild hair spread across the pillows, hazel eyes low and attentive. She had to hold in a moan, her wolf was so active, right below the surface. She wanted to dive down and attack right away. But three orgasms in Lydia needed a breather, the strawberry-blonde having begged her to stop, that she needed to stop. Lydia couldn't take the pressure of three fingers, couldn't survive through another orgasm so immediately.

"Better?" Cora asked, growling low in her throat as she bent forward and sucked a mark onto Lydia's neck. Lydia's arms wrapped around Cora's back, fisted the material of her shirt as she nodded. Cora smiled, her chest full and hot and swelling with pride. She gave a playful lick up the column of the strawberry-blonde's throat.

She gave another lick, grinning as Lydia hummed. Lydia was bare and Cora fully clothed. She had made it clear tonight would be all about the girl of her affections. She palmed Lydia's breasts, feeling them perk in her hands. Everything had gone red and hot from her relentless attention.

"Cora. Cora."

She only paused for a moment, nipping at Lydia's jaw.

"That's too much. Too- hmm, much."

Her wolf nearly broke free. Cora, holding it together by crashing her lips with Lydia's. She'd learned over the course of their relationship that Lydia's breasts were exceptionally sensitive. Over working them drove her to squirming and keening.

She took pity on the girl below her, immediately kissing and sucking down her body until she finally reached her center. Hands made their way into her hair while her tongue began to swirl.

***

Lydia was fascinating when she orgasmed, gasping and mewing. Her fingers flexed and clenched. There were a few choice times when the strawberry-blonde had screamed. Cora's wolf thundering with satisfaction.

Lydia smelled faintly of sweat and mostly of her perfume. Easy and vibrant but subtle. Delicious. Cora couldn't get enough, but at the sound of whimpers she knew she had to stop. A human could only take so much. She crawled her way back up the girl's body, smiling down at her.

"Good?" Cora asked, leaning down to nibble on Lydia's ear.

"Mhm." Slowly, Lydia came back to herself, recovered fully from the lapse in brain activity. "Almost perfect."

Cora's brow arched. "Almost? Should I continue?" Her wolf was working itself right up again, the need to mark Lydia coming back full force. The MIT student already smelled like Cora, which was an accomplishment in itself.

"No, no. I'll pass out, Cora, I swear."

"That's enticing," she murmured.

Lydia groaned, the smile on her lips full blown, a genuine laugh. Cora was obsessed with Lydia and making her happy.

"Don't you dare! Take your clothes off, let me help."

The twinkle in Lydia's eye was tempting, but Cora shook her head, gave the girl below her a kiss.

"All about you, tomorrow you can repay me."

The way Lydia pouted told Cora it made her upset, but Cora could feel the sluggish breaths the girl was taking. She knew Lydia would fall asleep soon. She rolled off to the side, pulling off her shirt and removing the buckle from her jeans. And then she held up the blankets to allow both of them to shimmy beneath.

"Better than a lonely bed in student housing?" Cora teased as Lydia molded to her body. Her fingers worked intricate patterns up and down the girl's spine, smiling as Lydia nuzzled closer and closer.

"I hate you sometimes."

"You're welcome for providing adequate body heat."

Lydia pretended to growl, pulling Cora closer, "You're mine tomorrow. All mine."

Cora chuckled. "I'm okay with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from rohesia-argent.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hi and prompt me on tumblr! www.yellowroses257.tumblr.com


End file.
